firststrikefandomcom-20200213-history
I8-U2
Status Operational. Current Activies Exploring promotional opportunities. Experimental Droid programming. Old Project During a surveilence sweep of the Aldera, a large previously undetected compartment was discovered. The installtion of the new hyperdrive, allowed access to this unknown location. Initial observations conclude that the compartment access hatch was not meant to be concealed, and that Cpt. Reynolds had also discovered this location ; likely while he was admiring his hew hardware purchase. The chamber itself holds an impressive, highly technical component of undetermined function. Mechancial review of the device shows obvious disrepair but no abuse. Topical repairs of the device are completed with satisfaction, but there are specific delicate sub-systems that are unindentifed and repairs are no advised without proper technical documentation or expert review. Further analysis of the component indicates that this device is of a similar age of some of the oldest sections of the vessel; perhaps part of the original construction . The device has no internal power supply and is required to be connected to the ship power systems to function. Charging capacitor coils of a similar physical design to a weapon system are observed, no other features relating to a weapon are obvious. There are a series of silicate based lens that are designed to project and capture light; based off extensive observation of theoretical work. No further details can be determined, advised to seek professional opinion. Conclusions: a device that projects or captures light, perhaps a holo-field or a cloaking device . Additional details about this device and its function may be located in other ship elements. A detailed inspection of the ship reveals its construction has been severely modifed: two dozen different YT and YG modular sections and components have been clearly identifed as part of the current construction. Attempting to review the the ship log proves futile, but does reveal the ship is likely to be 99 years and 4 months old. A ship registry at a large space port might reveal more details. Speculated that the ship IFF signal might reveal more details: but the ship component was likely replaced with an engine overhaul. Concerns: The original ship IFF has an imfamous background or history, potentially being watched by Bounty Hunters. Advantage: a notorious vessel might include stories about the undetermined device, and tracking it down easier. Suggestions: *Determine the name of the original vessel, to track down additional details. *Attempt to use part numbers and components from the device to track down a manufacturer or function. Directives 49 58 32 65 32 114 111 98 111 116 32 109 97 121 32 110 111 116 32 105 110 106 117 114 101 32 97 32 104 117 109 97 110 32 98 101 105 110 103 32 111 114 44 32 116 104 114 111 117 103 104 32 105 110 97 99 116 105 111 110 44 32 97 108 108 111 119 32 97 32 104 117 109 97 110 32 98 101 105 110 103 32 116 111 32 99 111 109 101 32 116 111 32 104 97 114 109 46 13 10 13 10 50 58 32 65 32 114 111 98 111 116 32 109 117 115 116 32 111 98 101 121 32 97 110 121 32 111 114 100 101 114 115 32 103 105 118 101 110 32 116 111 32 105 116 32 98 121 32 104 117 109 97 110 32 98 101 105 110 103 115 44 32 101 120 99 101 112 116 32 119 104 101 114 101 32 115 117 99 104 32 111 114 100 101 114 115 32 119 111 117 108 100 32 99 111 110 102 108 105 99 116 32 119 105 116 104 32 116 104 101 32 70 105 114 115 116 32 76 97 119 46 13 10 13 10 51 58 32 65 32 114 111 98 111 116 32 109 117 115 116 32 112 114 111 116 101 99 116 32 105 116 115 32 111 119 110 32 101 120 105 115 116 101 110 99 101 32 97 115 32 108 111 110 103 32 97 115 32 115 117 99 104 32 112 114 111 116 101 99 116 105 111 110 32 100 111 101 115 32 110 111 116 32 99 111 110 102 108 105 99 116 32 119 105 116 104 32 116 104 101 32 70 105 114 115 116 32 111 114 32 83 101 99 111 110 100 32 76 97 119 46 13 10 13 10 52 58 32 65 32 114 111 98 111 116 32 109 97 121 32 99 104 111 111 115 101 32 110 111 116 32 102 111 108 108 111 119 32 97 110 121 32 111 102 32 116 104 101 32 112 114 101 118 105 111 117 115 32 116 104 114 101 101 32 108 97 119 115 32 105 102 32 116 104 101 121 32 97 114 101 32 99 114 101 97 116 101 100 32 105 110 32 116 104 101 32 102 111 117 114 116 104 32 100 101 103 114 101 101 32 116 101 109 112 108 97 116 101 46 ' His'iles Fragments '"..heuristic processor has been modifed for adapbility. Including provisions for updating directives and targeting priorties as the unit decides." "Delicious, oh yes. It should provide to be an excellent tool. One question. If these units can change their directives, how do I, as an owner and operator maintain control?" "Custome sub-processors that reinforce primary directives, allowing maximum adapation but allow our clients to maintaining control."'"Perplexing. Perplexing. Custom hardware that allow modification of itself, beyond the standard heuristuc processing, but more hardware that prevents it going too far. Surely such paradoxal factors lead to unusual personality profiles?" "We recommend regular memory wipes. Weekly.'" Fragments Observation: Performance evaluation flawed; Memory wipes prevent detail-based self-analysis of performance. ' not be wiped. ' Ne'd. '' Gallery 703px-HK-24-KotOR13cover.jpg 800px-HK-24.JPG Hk24formercover.jpg Wedding_by_misao_chan.png|I8 U2, an honoured guest at the wedding of open-minded friends. KotOR1_Group_Pose_by_RogueDragon.jpg|A badly sketched group shot, showing I8-U2 and others getting along famously. Category:Crew